


Fidget of the spin

by Pathogenus



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action, Comedy, Fidget spinner - Freeform, Memes, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathogenus/pseuds/Pathogenus
Summary: Time to make memes real. In the world where fidget spinner were possessed by creatures from other dimension. Everyone became obsessed with fidget battles... except for one boy who finds it boring. In this world filled with weird people and things that don't make sense, will Blaze find his own place to live in? Or will ha have to give in to the fidget spinners?





	1. Generic introduction battle

17 year old Blaze lazily got out of the bed. The weather was cloudy and it looked like it could rain anytime soon. But he was about to meet with his friend Tide at park. he seemed to be pretty excited about it but refused to give any details. He also didn’t decline the plans due to weather. Blaze didn’t want to disappoint his friend so he walked there right after eating his breakfast trying to avoid any annoying comments from his older sister. She seemed to enjoy bullying him at any given time. And even though Blaze learned to ignore her, offensive comments were still hurting him a bit. Before he went out he gelled his light brown hair to give them spiky look just like he used to do everyday.

When Blaze got to park, Tide, clumsy looking guy with blonde hair and glasses was standing leaning to the tree, there were two other boys standing next to him. One of them was tall and was wearing green headband. Second was slightly fat and had blue jacket on him.

“You finally here” said Tide as he saw his friend getting close. “I was afraid you won’t come.”

“You know I always come. So? What did you bring me here for?”

“Did you bring your spinner?”

Blaze put his hand in the right pocket to check. There it was. The red spinner he got for his birthday. The thing he hated so much but his friends were always stopping him from throwing it away. Now he carried it at all times just in case as so called “fidget battles” were the most popular activity done by teenagers.

“Yeah, I did” said unenthusiastically Blaze.

“Those guys are looking for troubles” said Tide with a weird accent.

“Just don’t do drugs” lazily replied Blaze.

“No, they just want to fight” explained Tide.

“I don’t like fighting. I get beaten by single punch like a pussy.”

“Don’t be silly. We mean fidget battle” said the guy in the headband.

“I don’t like those neither” replied spiky hair boy.

“C’mon” said Tide with begging tone. “They are one of the best fidget brawlers in the city. We could fight them to practice before Fidget Grand Tournament.”

“What tournament?” asked confused Blaze.   
“I’ll tell you later” said Tide after facepalming. “For now let’s battle!” added full of enthusiasm.

“Yeah, whatever” Blaze took out his spinner and stood next to Tide.

“We gonna have double battle” said boy with blue jacket. “I haven’t played those for a while. I’m so excited.”

“Oh please” sighted Blaze. “It’s exactly the same shit as regular fidget battle…”  Everyone gave him an angry stare. “Oh, okay. Let’s just get it over with.”

All four of them span their fidget in hand and threw them in the air to clash with each other. Normally it wouldn’t make much sense, but about two years ago magical creatures from another dimension possessed most of the fidget spinners. As they were flying a hologram-like images of monsters appeared from spinners.

Now fidget spinners were manoeuvring in air on their own clashing with each other. Blaze’s spinner was controlled by red dragon that had a devilish looking face. His spinner clashed with spinner belonging to guy in headband. It had image of green creature, tortoise like above it. Meanwhile Tide’s spinner with spirit of  blue lion with tentacles attacked blue spinner of guy in jacket.

All of the boys were cheering for their spinners looking at their clash in excitement. Except for Blaze who was standing with hands in his pockets and bored look on his face. 

“Now Acqua” yelled Tide. “Help Blaze deal with his opponent.”

His spinner took a sharp turn and struck spinner with tortoise like creature.

“Acqua?” asked Blaze.

“Yeah, that’s how I called my spinner.”

“It’s even more generic than you being called Tide.”

Tide ignored his words and continue to observe spinner battle. Blaze’s and Tide’s spinners working together quickly dealt with green spinner making it lose speed and eventually fall on the ground.

“Nooo, Sparkles” screamed the guy in headband as he run to pick up his spinner.

Meanwhile the other guy’s fidget used the element of surprise to strike Tide’s spinner from behind making it fall on the ground.   
“Acqua!!”

“Stop yelling names of your spinners idiots” said Blaze annoyed with this whole situation.

“Now it’s all up to you Blaze” said Tide. “Do your best. You are at disadvantage because he uses water type fidget.”

“How the hell can that even affect the fight!?” asked Blaze but he didn’t even expect answer cause he knew it will most likely sound stupid anyway.

“Now it’s time to take you down” said man in the jacket.

“Just give up on those lame one liners” muttered Blaze.

For the few next seconds both remaining spinners were rotating above boys’ heads trying to find the right moment to strike the opponent. For a while they were passing behind the tree out of their sights. 

“Okay, let it end!” shouted Blaze as he already lost patience.

To make things worse it started to rain, it got even darker but spirits from spinners were emanating enough light to make the battlefield brighter and visible. Words of Blaze worked almost as a command and his spinner rushed at its opponent. Both spinners started falling down but in last moment before hitting the ground Blaze’s spinner managed to fly up.

“You did it!” Tide run to his friend trying to make high five but Blaze still didn’t take out hands from his pockets. His spinner got back to him landing right before his feet.

“Well, that was totally unentertaining” commented Blaze.

“Nice fight” said man in jacket. “You have some talent. I hope we will meet again. And good luck in upcoming tournament.”

“So what is this tournament about?” asked Blaze as he was left alone with Tide. They run to look for some shelter from rain.

“It’s the biggest sport event in the country” started explaining Tide with excitement in his voice. “Thousands of people gather to participate in fidget battles to become the grand champion.”

“How could that become more popular than any other sport?” asked Blaze once they hid under the roof of the nearest shop. “I’m not fan of sport but even I would rather watch football game than bunch of people throwing spinners in the air.”

Suddenly Blaze’s phone rang. It was from their friends Vento. A girl that Blaze started hating more and more because she started acting like a generic tsundere towards him.

“Hey” she said. “Get to the game shop as soon as you can. Something weird happens here. You’d better check this out.”

“Is this something related to fidget spinners?” asked Blaze. He set the phone loud enough so that Tide could listen as well.

“Yes” she replied.

“Then I don’t care. I’ll go home watch some anime or something.”

“Oh, c’mon” Tide barged in. “Let’s just go have some fun together. I bet it’s something really interesting.”

“Oh, Tide is with you” noticed Vento.

“Yeah. And okay, we are coming” said Blaze with a bored voice. “Damn, why it has to rain?”

“Okay, I will see you there then” added girl before hanging out.


	2. Generic villain emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone destroys fidget spinners. Can someone stop them before people go insane?

When Blaze and Tide reached game shop it already stopped raining but the sky was still filled with gray dark clouds. There were a lot of people standing outside the shop in small groups. They all seemed scared or confused. Boys noticed her friend Vento in her green dress. She was talking with some group of people but as soon as she noticed Blaze and Tide she run to them with her black twintails waving in the air.

“What happened?” asked Blaze worried by the look on people’s faces. For a while he forgot it has anything to do with fidget spinners.

“People lost their fidget spinners” explained Vento.

“Well, it happens” shrugged Blaze. “It’s their fault for not taking care of it.”

“No, you don’t understand” said girl. “They lost it in fidget battles. There’s someone attacking people and when they lose fidget battle. Their spinners gets destroyed.”

“That’s like the biggest bullshit I ever heard” instantly replied Blaze.

“What about that time that one guy said it can be scientifically proven that traps aren’t gay?” asked Tide who was standing right behind Blaze.

“Okay, second biggest bullshit.”

“We should do something about this” suggested Tide.

“Okay, do we know who did that?” asked Blaze.

“No” replied Vento. “Everyone who lost their battle against that person lost memories about that fact. They only remember they were fighting someone.”   
“How plot convenient” gasped Blaze.

“But last battle took place somewhere around here. So maybe this criminal is still nearby.”

“We should ask people what they remember to look for clues” suggested Tide.

“Take it easy detective Conan. Vento just said they don’t remember anything. Let’s just don’t waste more time and look for him on our own.”

“You are so selfish” pouted Vento.

“I don’t know how you dropped that conclusion and at this point I’m too afraid to ask” said Blaze and went back to ignoring Vento.

Blaze’s plan was to check every suspicious looking person and check if they have their spinner. Problem was everyone either had weird looking hair, painted hair or unusual clothing. Then a young boy came to them. Blaze ignored his presence but Vento squatted to listen to what boy wanted from them.

“Is he one of the best fidget brawler in city?” he asked while pointing at Blaze.

“Yes he is” said Tide. “He hasn't lost a single fight yet.”

Boy was clearly impressed by that as his eyes started to shine.

“So, what you wanted?” asked Blaze while still looking around trying to find suspicious looking person.

“I was j-just.. wondering…. if….”

“Just say it” Blaze for another time started to lose patience.

“I was wondering if you could teach me how to be fidget brawler.”

“Just don’t” replied Blaze. “Find yourself a better hobby.”

“B-but.”

“There’s nothing to learn about it. You just throw a spinner and that’s it.”

“Oh, why you have to be so mean?” asked Vento. “Geez. This boy just asked you for help.” Vento squatted again to talk to little boy. “You can just go with us, and maybe you will learn something.”

“Oh, great” sighted Blaze.

“Just try to convey some knowledge to him” said Vento. “... If you had any you idiot.”

“Okay, let’s just get back to thing we came here for” said Blaze as he accepted their new companion joining in. Everything would be better than listening to Vento’s complaints. “What is your name by the way?” Blaze asked little boy.

“Josh.”

 

They were walking around the area near the game shop for a while asking people what they know about the person who destroys spinners. But to no surprise they didn’t find out anything. Then suddenly someone called everyone to the nearest alley. People header there in hurry together with Blaze and his friends. It was tight street and most people were left behind unable to see anything though the crowd. Blaze and Tide managed to get to the front of the crowd. In front of them there were two teenagers fighting in fidget battle as their spinners were passing over everyone’s heads. One of the guys was clumsy looking boy with gray cap. The other one had long dark hair reaching almost to his buttcheeks and his clothing looked like he tried to convey way to much that he loves metal music.

Their spinners were clashing in air at intense speed creating sparks on each hit. It looked like they were getting faster and faster with each second, it was hard to follow their movements. One of them was green, with a creature that looked like two headed werewolf. The second one was dark purple possessed by creature with skull head and scythe in his claws.

The guy in gray cap was sweating as he desperately tried to order his spinner to dodge. But it was too slow, with next hit green spinner got hit from the rear and was sent flying straight to the wall. After it hit it it crossed another couple meters before landing on the ground among the crowd.

“Looks like you were no challenge for me as well” said the long hair guy.

“He just beat the second best fidget brawler in the city” said Tide almost like announcing the news to the whole crowd. People started whispering.

“He must be the bad guy we are looking for” said Vento as he made her way through crowd, she was holding Josh by the hand to make sure she won’t lose little boy.

“Yeah, it must be him” added Tide.

“But…” tried to say Blaze.

“How many people will have to suffer before someone stops him?” Tide started to panic.

“I don’t know if you noticed but…”

“We don’t have time for your complaints” interrupted him Vento. “We need to do something.

“The fact that he uses dark fidget spinner and dresses like metalhead doesn’t mean he is evil” managed to say Blaze without conveying his most important point.

“What the hell are you talking about guys?” asked owner of dark spinner.

“Your evil plan ends here!” said Tide while pointing index finger at him.

“Huh?” he gave them puzzled look.

“C’mon Blaze” said Tide. “Defeat him to teach him a lesson. And try to teach Josh something too.”

“Oh, great” Blaze rolled his eyes.

Blaze stepped out of the crowd. The boy in gray cap was still kneeling on the ground in the middle of the alley. He still was feeling down about his defeat.

“Hey” said someone from behind. “Here’s your spinner.” He said as he run past Blaze towards defeated boy and handed him his green spinner.

Boy pressed it to his heart as a slight smile appeared on his face. He whispered something to himself.

Blaze looked at his friends. “See? I was telling you…”

“Don’t worry Blaze” said Tide with his overly enthusiastic voice. “You can do this.

“As much as I hate you” added Vento who had her arms crossed. “I know you can win it. Show this bastard where is his place.”

Josh just stared at spiky hair boy with worried look. Blaze sighted. 

“Okay” said Blaze with tired voice. “Let’s get this over with cause apparently it’s important to my friends.

“New challenge?” said boy in black clothes. “Great.” He gave a villainous smile.


	3. Generic first contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze and Draven get into battle that doesn't accomplish anything. How Blaze gonna defeat that insignificant evil?

Tension could be felt in the cold air as Blaze and guy in long hair were facing each other ready to begin their fidget battle.

“I’m just doing it because my friends won’t let me live if I don’t do it” explained Blaze. “Could you at least introduce yourself? My name is Blaze.”

“I’m Draven.”

He dropped his spinning fidget but instead of falling on the ground it started rotating around him as dark aura started to surround Draven and his spinner.

“Nice trick” complemented Blaze. 

Blaze threw his spinner in the air, Draven’s spinner pierced the air and rushed upwards with immerse speed.

Josh felt the urge to ask about it. “How those spinners can move like this?”

“Okay young one” started Blaze. Everyone was focused on fidget battle but Blaze kept his hands in pockets was just occasionally taking a peek up to see if the battle is over. “After all my years spent on fidget battles I should pass my knowledge to you. Rule number one of fidget battles: don’t question anything. Rule number two: don’t try to apply logic to it. And rule number three the most important one: don’t do fidget battles. Just find yourself a real hobby. Learn to play instrument, learn to draw, play some real sport. You don’t want to waste your life on this.”

“You aren’t helpful and you should focus more on your fight” advised him Tide.

“So you never lost a single fidget fight, huh?” asked Draven.

“Well” replied Blaze. “I did only like five of them so it’s not a big deal.”

“You did like thirty” corrected him Tide.

“Oh god, really?” Blaze found it hard to believe those words. 

“Why Draven’s spinner is…” tried to ask Josh but Blaze quickly interrupted him.

“God damn it Josh. You just had to follow thee damn rules.”

Everyone was prepared for intense fight but the match ended before anyone realised with one single strike coming from Draven’s spinner. Red fidget spinner was knock off balance and flied straight into Blaze’s face.

“Ouch.”

“Good job Optimus” said Draven to his spinner that landed on his shoulder like some kind of pet.

“Okay” said Blaze. He still felt huge pain in his forehead after being hit but words of guy in long hair made him ignore the pain to ask important question. “Did he just call his fidget spinner Optimus? I thought nothing can sound more retarded than Acqua but this guy totally beat that.”

“Looks like you aren’t unbeatable anymore” said Draven almost like ignored Blaze’s words. “You weren’t even a challenge. Your spinner is so weak.”

“Oh no!” said Tide in overly dramatic voice. “Who gonna stop him now?”

“I don’t know if you noticed but…” tried to say Blaze.

“Whatever, I guess it’s enough battling for today. I’ll be going now then” said Draven as he waved his hand while walking away.

 

After that people started heading to their homes. But the grim look on everyone’s faces remained.  Josh looked at Blaze with his sad eyes almost like he was about to cry.

“You lost because you never talk with the creature inside your spinner” said Tide. “You should try to communicate with that spirit.”

“I’m not going to listen to advice from a guy who tried to communicate with his body pillow” replied Blaze.

“Inori is real!” Tide raised his voice just to tone down right after. “She is just shy.”

“Just like my spinner” replied Blaze. “He never talked to me.”

“You should try talking with him. And we need to find a way to stop Draven.”

“Even if you are right. Why would I try to talk with creature that is so stupid?”

“Why do you call them stupid?” asked offended Tide.

“From all the things they could posses they chose fidget spinners. Fucking fidget spinner. That makes no sense.”

“You won’t understand it without talking to it.”

“Just stop being such a rebel and understand what fidget are all about, you moron” added Vento.

 

Blaze went back home and watched anime for the rest of the day. As the sun started fading away and night began the boy gazed at his bed where his red fidget spinner was lying. He stepped out of his computer and laid down on the bed. While starring in the ceiling while holding fidget spinner above him.

“Oh, it’s so stupid” said Blaze to himself. “Is anyone there?” he asked while bringing fidget closer to his mouth almost like microphone.

“You finally called me human” said a voice from inside the spinner.

“Holy shit!” surprised Blaze almost fell off his bed. He dropped his spinned on bed while he was kneeling on the floor staring at it from safe distance. “And you can speak english.”

“All of us can. We spent two years listening to you learning your language.”

Above the spinner an image of fire dragon appeared. It was moving its tail around itself but the rest of dagon’s body wasn’t moving and his eyes were locked on the boy.

“It’s unbelievable. So Tide was right all along. That doesn’t change the fact fidget battles are boring but damn… Could you say something in your language?”

Dragon created some weird noises that didn’t resemble anything.

“Nice. So, now tell me, why exactly you came to our world and why you possessed fidget spinners?”

“Our world was crumbling, soon it will be destroyed. There was no way to save it so we had to cross dimension gate to another world. But. We couldn’t maintain our physical form here so we had to transfer our souls into objects. We all agreed on using fidget spinners as they were one of the most popular item.”

“Okay. That creates many other questions but I guess we don’t have time to that. And I guess expecting answer that make sense would be expecting too much from plot like this.”

“Most of human beings tend to name their spinners based on appearances of our souls in it” said dragon. “Are you going to give me name as well?”

“I guess it would be better to talk with you if you had a name… What about Ghtoihquwhjher, the vizier of fire?”

“That’s an unusual name. And will you remember how to spell it?”

“I thought it would fit creature from another dimension”  Blaze shrugged. “Okay, let’s just go with name Bolmeteus. I know it’s cringy but everyone is so retarded here that they won’t complain.”

Bolmetues accepted its name. Boy got up on the bed and crawled closer to his spinner.

“So what is your goal in this world?” he asked.

“We just had to find our new home. Now that we did that we just want to live peacefully among humans and observe them. Watching you for all those months was really interesting experience.”

“Wait” stopped it Blaze. “Does that mean you saw me masturbating?”

“Yes” dragon nodded his head. “You humans are weird and you will always surprise us.”

Blaze pressed his face to the quilt and covered rest of his head with hands. He started muttering something to himself and Bolmeteus started wondering what happened. Dragon flied closer to boy and levitated above his head looking in confusion at him.

“Anyway” said Blaze after few minutes. “Why do you even agree on us using you for fidget battles?”

“We don’t mind it and we are glad we can bring entertainment to humans. Though, you seem to be an exception.”

“Okay, so why did we lose that fight against Draven?”

“The creature possessing his spinner became much stronger, that’s all there is to it.”

“How do you get stronger?” asked Blaze and probably for the first time an interest appeared on his face.

“By winning your so called fidget battles.”

Blaze got back to having expressionless bored look.

“I’m not even going to question how does that even make any sense” he said. “So. Every battle makes you stronger?”

“Yeah, everytime I win I feel strength growing in me.”

“Then I guess I found a way to defeat that long hair dude so that my friends will finally stop bothering me about it.”


	4. Generic training arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze needs to get stronger in order to defeat "the great evil" so he needs to do the thing every shounen protagonist has to do- train to become stronger.

Blaze and Tide were standing on an empty field near the lake during the sunny Sunday morning. There were only couple of trees surrounding them. They were standing couple meters apart from each other preparing for their fidget battle.

“You surprised me when you called me for this” said Tide. “What made you change your mind about fidget battles?”

“Nothing, I still think it’s boring.”

“T-then why…?”

“You want me to beat that Draven guy, right?” asked Blaze for which Tide nodded his head. “I found a way to make my fidget stronger.”

“And that is?”

Blaze striked a pose and with his hand in the sky and serious tone of his voice he said “We gonna make five hundreds rigged fidget battles that you will let me win.”

The long silence covered the area.

“But that’s against the rules” opposed Tide.

“You can’t break rules if there aren’t any. Besides; if it works then why wouldn’t we use this method. I’m not going to waste my time challenging random guys on the street.”

“Okay, I guess we can try.” said Tide with disappointment on his face.

They both threw their spinners, after three seconds the winner was already decided. Tide walked to pick up his spinner hidden in the grass.

“Does it work?” Blaze asked his spinner.

“Yes, I can feel how power raises in me.”

“Do you have any limit to how much power you can gain?”

“I don’t know. But if there is I will make sure to inform you about this.”

“You better do or you will have closer meeting with river.”

“Okay, we can continue” said Tide.

Another fidget battle began and ended right after.

“This is so boring” said Tide. “It’s not exciting when we know the winner. Where’s the thrill of battle?”

“No, it’s boring because it involves fidget spinners. And let’s take a break for something else. It’s more boring than I expected.”

“You will never treat fidget battles seriously, right?” asked Tide with his head down. “I thought you finally changed. But you keep on mocking fidget spinners and complain about it. Don’t you see how amazing they are. After you talked with your spinner you should understand. But you are still blinded by your ignorance. I thought we can have fun together, but you are always the party pooper who ruins our fun. Why can’t you just accept spinners?”

Blaze was just moving his sight all over the area during Tide’s monologue. He didn’t reply until Tide gave him angry look.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t hear you. I was too busy COMMUNICATING WITH THAT FUCKING  TREE.” 

“Are you just mocking me again?” Tide was about to start crying. “I don’t know how could we possibly be friends.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were serious now. And don’t you see I try? I talked with my spinner, I agreed to fight Draven. I followed what you wanted me to do. I treat it as a joke but I thought you like me this way.”

“You are unbelievable” said Tide while running away with tears in his eyes.

“Well, here goes my five hundred fast wins” gasped Blaze. “I assume those two wins didn’t give you enough strength.”

“No” replied Bolmeteus. “That dark spinner was way stronger, he must have won hundreds of battles.”

“Oh great.”

Blaze took out his mobile phone from pocket. He stared at this for a while before finding courage to call the only other person that could help him.

“Hi Vento.”

“Oh. That’s just you” she replied.

“Yeah, could we meet somewhere? I have to ask you for a small favor.”

“Oh, really? You need something from me? I’m not sure if I can help. And by meeting you mean only two of us? Wouldn’t it be awkward? What are you trying to do idiot.”

Blaze just rolled his eyes while listening to her babbling. He hated tsunderes and Vento was making that hatred even stronger. But now he had no other choice, he had to spend time with her.

“S-so w-what is the thing you wanted?” asked Vento when they met at her house. They were sitting in her room.

“We need to make rigged fidget battles to make my fidget stronger” explained Blaze.

“Oh, so it’s just about that? I thought you have some real favor. But you just came with this.”

“So will you help me?”

“Never you idiot!” she screamed while throwing books at him. “You just wanted to use me. I don’t exist for you until you need something from me. Stop playing with my feelings like that.”

“That’s completely not sure. I don’t call you because every time I do this you start acting like this.”

“So now it’s my fault?”

Vento got even more angry and was prepared to throw even more books at Blaze. But before she managed to do this Blaze gasped “okay, I’m done with this” and left the room in hurry. He heard objects striking in the doors.

“I hate you!” were the last words that Blaze heard from her before leaving house. Her parents just gave boy a puzzled look but they didn’t ask him any questions.

“Why am I even friends with them?”| asked himself Blaze while grabbing his head. “Well, screw this. Tomorrow I’m going to find myself new friends. Someone with good sense of humor who doesn’t go crazy about fidget battles.

“What about making me stronger?” asked dragon.

“It’s not important anymore. Now I can start doing actually fun things.”

 

After Blaze got back home his parents weren't there. There was only his sister Aegis who was went into his room as soon as his younger brother showed up. Boy headed straight into his room where he planned to spend rest of his day watching anime. But lack of friends quickly started bothering him. He realised he didn’t have anyone close to him except for TIde and Vento. maybe he wasn’t at good terms with his sister but now he felt urge to talk with her. Maybe after one conversation they will start to understand each other. Blaze headed to his sister’s room even though his legs were telling him not to do it. He stared at the doors as the sweat was dripping from his forehead. He finally decided to knock.

“Come in oni-chan” he said her voice from inside.

Blaze didn’t know why she started acting like weab out of sudden but he opened the doors. As soon as he came in his jaw fell to the ground. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. His siter was sitting on the floor wearing only underwear. Blaze was standing still for a few seconds until he got back to the corridor and shutting the doors behind him.

“WHY YOU TOLD ME TO COME IN WHEN YOU WEREN’T FULLY CLOTHED?” asked Blaze while leaning  to the wall with all his muscles tensed.

“I thought you wanted to see your sister naked” she explained from behind the doors.

“Why would I want to do that!!? And if I did then I wouldn’t knock at all.”

“Okay, sorry” she replied. “Now you can come in.”

Blaze opened doors once more. This time his sister was completely naked. Boy closed doors once more. He rolled on the ground and curled up trying to erase that image from his mind.

“Why are you doing this to me?” asked Blaze who was close to starting crying.

“Why don’t you want to lewd your older sister?” she asked while walking out of her room. Now she had clothes on her and she looked very sad.

“This is wrong on so many levels” muttered spiky hair boy. Aegis got closer to him to hear what he just said. “You act so weird today.”

“Well.. it’s because” girl started nervously look around. Blaze started glaring at her filled with curiosity. “... My boyfriend left me.”

“That didn’t explain anything.”

“I  just wanted to use you. I thought you will like it” said his older sister with her head down. “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just pretend it never happened” suggested Blaze.

“Yeah, you are right” said Aegis while smiling slightly with her head still down. Then out of sudden she jumped at his brother and gave him a strong hug. “You are the best oni-chan I could possibly have.”

“I don’t know what is real anymore” whispered Blaze trying to get out of the grasp of her sister. 

The person who bullied him and make him hate every breakfast time with family suddenly became kind to him. Blaze was confused. Aegis was wrapping her arms around his body so strong he felt like he could pass out in any moment.

“I love you Blaze” she whispered to his ear. “... Can we sleep together in one bed tonight? I’m scared to be alone.”

“I’m out” replied Blaze with expressionless voice.

Boy spent rest of the day locked in his room. He was too scared to get out for even a second. 


	5. Looking for not generic friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there at least one normal person in this universe? Blaze goes on a journey to find out the answer.

Next morning Blaze woke up hungry, His parents were home so he thought he will be safe outside his room. He couldn’t hide there for ever and  he had to go to school soon. He went to dining room where both his parents and Aegis were already there. Boy reluctantly sat next to his sister to eat his breakfast.

“I’m sorry for yesterday” she said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I hope you will forgive me and we will start to get along.’

Their parents looked at them confused. It was first time for a long time where those two were talking with each other in kind way. But Blaze seemed to ignore words of his sister and was focused only on his sandwiches.

“I guess if you stop walking naked around me we can get along” whispered Blaze to make sure that parents who sit on the other side of the table don’t hear it. “We could do some stuff together, just please stop bullying me.”

“Do some stuff? Like going on dates?” she asked.

Blaze spilled the sip of tea he was about to drink.

“Okay, forget it” replied Blaze. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you.”

“B-but onii-chan” she stared at his brother with sad eyes to make him feel compassion.

Blaze took the one remaining sandwich and left the house. This was first time when he didn’t take fidget spinner with him.

 

The day at school passed really fast but Blaze felt a bit alienated with no one to talk to. During the long break he went on attempt to make new friends. While still in classroom Blaze approached a guy with messy hair and tracksuit.

“Hey what’s up” started Blaze. “Do you have some plans for today? Cause we could hang out or something.”

“Sure. Do you want to have some fidget battles?”

“No, I meant doing anything that has nothing to do with fidget spinners.”

“Oh” gasped disappointed boy. “I don’t know. Fidget battles are the only thing I like to do in my free time.”

“Okay, forget it. Do you watch some anime or read manga?”

“Yeah. My favourite manga is Steel Ball Run. Because it involves spin.”

Blaze faceplamed. “Okay then. What about music? What do you listen to?”

“I don’t listen to music that much. But my favourite song is ‘you spin me round’.”

“Could you possibly be more one dimensional?” muttered Blaze.

“I don’t know what you mean” said boy with puzzled look on his face.

“Yeah, I know.”

Blaze walked way to look for other people in his class he could possibly befriend. He spotted a short girl with blunt bangs and glasses sitting in her seat and staring through the window.

“Hi, what’s up” said Blaze while standing beside her. She jumped off her seat as she was too spaced out. “What are you doing?” he asked while looking at piece of paper she was keeping under her hand.

“I was drawing people from our class as anime characters. But those drawings look terrible.”

“Let me see them” asked Blaze.

Girl hesitated but ended up showing drawings to Blaze.

“Wow” he wide opened his mouth in amazement. “It looks amazing.”

“Y-you really think so?”

“Yes” Blaze nodded his head. “So you like drawing?”

“Yes, I do it since I was little kid.”

“Nice” Blaze picked up the nearest chair to sit next to girl.

“But now I don’t have much time for it because I volunteered to work as vet after school.”

“You want to work as a vet?”

Yes, that’s like my dream job.”

“Wow, that’s actually interesting… Oh sorry, I forgot your name. You don’t really stand out in the class.”

“That’s because I don’t have name” she replied. “I’m just a background character you weren’t suppose to interact with.”

“B-but I do right now.”

“Yeah, but after that we probably won’t meet each other ever again.”

“B-but...I wanted to date you… and then maybe marry you” Blaze started shaking a bit.

“Sorry that it has to be this way. Also I didn’t want to tell you it but… I have a sickness and I have only few months of my life left.”

“Please tell me you are joking” Blaze gustily got up and hit the table with both of his palms. “That can’t be real. And even if it is. Let me be with you for you last moments here.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone” replied gilr with blunt bangs. “What could we possibly do in those few months?”

“Well, I don’t know… We could bang.”

“You are disgusting” she shouted and rushed to the exit from classroom.

“Wait!” Blaze tried to stop her. “I was joking. I’m not like that… NOOOOO!!”

Blaze fell on the ground and pressed his face to the floor. He was lying lifelessly for couple minutes before someone decided to poke him.

“Are you alright?” asked female voice.

Blaze lazily got up from the floor. There was his classmate Alice with light long straight hair and dark dress standing in front of him.

“My heart got broken, I feel like I died inside and my soul got crushed into million pieces” explained Blaze. “But aside from that I’m perfectly fine.

“Good” replied girl. “That girl didn’t deserve you anyway.

“What do you mean?” asked Blaze giving her suspicious stare.

“I can take better care of you. In my sex dungeon you will feel like in paradise… Ugh, I mean… I can be a good girl that does anything for you. So would you like to go out somewhere today?”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty busy today.”

“Oh… By the way. When I saw you lying on the floor I thought you will need something to drink so I bought you this bottle of water.”

Girl handed him already opened plastic bottle. Blaze took a closer look at it. Then on girl’s face a suspicious smile appeared.

“Ooh kay... I can drink it. But only if this guy drinks it first” said Blaze while suddenly pointing at random classmate standing next to wall.

“Why you have to be so smart?” replied girl. She took back her water and run away from room while shedding tears.

“Ah.. girls” said a boy standing behind Blaze.

Boy turned back to see a guy in sunglasses and tattoo on his right arm. It was Christopher.

“So. Are you looking for new friends?” he asked.

“Yeah” muttered Blaze.

“You can join me and my friends tonight. We gonna have some fun.”

“What exactly are you going to do?” asked Blaze. He still was afraid that it might be something involving fidget spinners.

“Okay, but don’t tell anyone” after Blaze nodded his head Christopher leaned on closer to Blaze and pulled him by grabbing him by his shoulder. “We are going to transport some drugs to harbor. This is pretty dangerous but we shouldn't encounter any difficulties today. Any extra pair of hands will be useful.”

“I don’t think I want to do illegal things” whispered Blaze. His voice was almost breaking.

“We should be safe. In case cops show up we have some powerful fidget spinners to fight them back.”

“Wait. You are using fidget spinners to defend from cops? Why they don’t use guns?”

“You are so naive” Christopher chuckled. “Guns can shoot only in straight line. Fidgets can move freely making them more flexible. That’s the future man.”

“That actually made me want to become criminal” thought out loud Blaze.

“So are you in?”

“No thanks.”

 

Blaze resigned from further attempts to find new friends. After school he went back home alone with his head down.

“Are there any normal people left in this world?” asked himself boy.

At this moment spiky hair boy realised that his friends that yesterday he hated so much aren’t really that bad. In this world full of freaks a generic tsundere and nerdy guy who talks with body pillow were actually one of the most sane people. That didn’t make him feel any better but at least now he realised that he needs them in his life.


	6. Generic plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze goes on to challenge Draven again. Kira, the world champion in fidget battles shows up.

After school Blaze called Tide and Vento to meet with him but they were busy. It was first day of fidget battle grand tournament. They both were participating. Blaze headed to the stadium where tournament was taking place. Most of the time he spent browsing things on the internet waiting for his friends to finish. First phase were eliminations were from among thousands of participants only 64 brawlers would remain for the actual tournament. The winner will get a chance to face a legendary Kira in the final match to try take away his title of grand champion. From the information showing up on screen both Tide and Vento managed to qualify for tournament.

Blaze met those two outside the stadium.

“Oh man, that was exciting” said Tide moving his limbs full of energy.

“So why you wanted to talk with us?” asked Vento with cold voice. “I thought you are done with us.”

“Okay, maybe I said a bit too much yesterday” explained Blaze. “I’m sorry. THere are only two things I regret in my life. One of them is giving up on you. Today I realised how great you are. So let’s get back to being friends and let’s have some fun together like in good old times.”

“Will you stop mocking us?” asked Tide with smile on his face.

“I’ll try. But you have to understand that I’m joking and I don’t want to offend any of you.”

“So you missed us after all” said Tide.

“Not really” replied Blaze. “The only person I’m going to miss is nameless girl in glasses.” Blaze looked in the sky and gasped heavily. “I hope we will meet again.

“What was that second thing you regret?” asked Vento.

Blaze put his head down and quietly said “I googled ‘fidget spinner porn’, seriously, don’t check it. Some people have really sick mind.”

“Anyway” Tide tried to change topic after moment of awkward silence. “You missed your chance to take part in tournament. I bet you could win if you cared more about it. But at least you came to watch us.”

“Yeah, I did” lied Blaze who didn’\t take a single look at any of the fidget battles and spent all the time with his phone.

“And Draven got into tournament as well” said Tide. “:He probably will use opportunity to destroy more powerful spinners.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that because....” tried to say Blaze but he got interrupted once again.

“I heard he will be going to game shop right after this tournament” said Vento. “We should use this opportunity to beat him and stop his evil plan.”

“First we need to make my fidget spinner stronger|” pointed out Blaze. “I know it’s not a fair method but we have no other choice, the time is running low.”

Blaze was aware that it wasn’t true but that was the only way to convince his friend and help him. They found some free space on the street where they played as many rigged fidget battles as they could. They lost count after 15 but they assumed they made about 70 fights. During that time and smiled and laughed remembering good old moments they had together.

“Okay, we didn’t reach five hundred like I planned but let’s hope this will be enough” said Blaze.

“Hey guys” said a boy standing in front of them, it was Josh.

“Oh, Josh” said Blaze. “I almost totally forgot about you. Thanks for showing up.”

“Thanks to you I managed to become better at fidget battles” said little boy.

“I don’t even know how is that even possible” muttered Blaze. “Did you at least follow my three rules?”

“No, but I learned by observing your last battle with Draven.”

“Of course” Blaze rolled his eyes. “Well, now that my Bolmeteus is stronger I should be able to beat that guy. So let’s go kick some fidget asses.”

All of them filled with enthusiasm headed to game shop.

 

On their way there there they encountered man who was standing like a lifeless figure in front of vending machine. It was a man but his face had a childish look. He had long white hair that were almost shining in the daylight. His blue eyes had bored look. He was wearing purple suit. After a while of stillness he finally moved and delivered strong punch to vending machine making one of the drinks fall out of it.

“It can’t be” said Tide in amazement. “It’s Kira. Wow, we are so lucky to see him.”

Tide immediately run to him.

“Don’t worry” said Kira with calm and apathetic voice. “I paid for it but machine just broke.”

“Wow, you really are Kira” said Tide as his eyes started to shine from excitement. “Can I get your autograph?”

“Sorry, I don’t do things like that” he replied. “Wait, I saw you today. You are one of the participants in tournament, right?”

“Y-you remember me?”

“Yes. You stood out there. You have huge chances of getting to finals.”

“Wow, did you hear this guys?” Tide asked his friends.

“Now I have some free time” informed Kira. “If you are planning on having some fidget battles I can join you.”

“Actually were were about to fight a guy who keeps destroying fidget spinners” replied Tide.

“Oh, really?” for the first time in this conversation Kira showed any kind of emotion on his face but wide opening his eyes in shock. “It must be pretty interesting to see it.”

“Wow, I can’t believe we have a chance to spend time with Kira” said Blaze.

“Do you play fidget battles as well?” Kira asked Blaze. “I don’t remember you from the tournament.

“That’s because I don’t take part in it. I don’t want to waste more time on fidget battles than necessary.”

“Oh, interesting” replied Kira.

 

When they got to game shop Draven was leaving the shop. He quickly spotted five people going in his direction.

“So you came for round two” said Draven. “And you brought new friend with you. As long as you will pose a challenge for me it’s fine.”

Blaze’s group didn’t even had to say a word and they followed Draven to an empty area on grass right behind the shop. Draven took out his fidget spinner from pocket in his black leather jacket. Blaze stepped out from his group.

“Okay, let’s get this over with” said Blaze.

“You again? aske Draven. “I hope you are stronger because otherwise this fight will end just like the last one.”

“What is the element of your fidget spinner?” Kira asked Blaze.

Souls of creatures possessing spinners were divided into only five elements. For some reason more experienced players cared about it even though it barely affected the result of the fight. Elements were: fire, water, nature, light and darkness.

“Try to guess” replied Blaze. “Hint: I’m the main character.”

“Is it fire then?” asked Kira.

“Wow, you must be some kind of seer” replied Blaze why taking out red spinner from his pocket.

“Optimus, go!” said Draven while throwing his dark spinner like shuriken. The dark aura started to surround in as it started to gain incredible speed.

Meanwhile Blaze threw his spinner. But spinners didn’t clash immediately, red spinner evaded getting hit by changing his course to the left and passing dark spinner just  couple centimeters away. Now both of spirits appeared in  the air. Red dragon-like creature and monster with skull head and scythe. Skull monster swung his scythe trying to hit the enemy spinner but dragon blocked his attack with his tail.

Both spinners rotated around the battlefiend. They prepared to attack each other. They clashed above Draven’s head. Dark spinner was too fast, red spinner lost it’s balance and his spinning speed drastically decreased.

“C’mon Bolmeteus, you can do it” said Blaze with his bored voice.

“Bolmeteus? What a lame name” said Draven.

Blaze grabbed his head with both hands in anger. “Are you serious!? You called your Optimus! How does that make any more sense?”

“Optimus is a name that carries a lot of power” explained Draven. “Bolmeteus is just something to laugh at.”

“You can’t be serious. Okay, that’s it. You will pay for mocking my spinner.” Blaze filled with fury pointed his index finger at Draven. “Get him” he said to his spinner.

Spinners were moving so fast it was hard to see them. They were just leaving line of afterimages on their way. They clashed again, both suffered a lot from this exchange and were sent off couple meters away from each other.

When they were getting closer again, skull monster swung his scythe, this time Bolmeteus was prepared for it and bit his scythe with his mouth making it crash. After that red spinner got initiative and attacked Optimus from above. The strike wasn’t enough to beat him but it sent him flying out of it’s control towards the ground. Dark spinner didn’t had time to get up and landed somewhere in the grass.

 

“We did it!” screamed Tide.

“That was interesting fight” said Kira.

“Great, so are we done with it now?” asked Blaze while picking up his spinner that was flying back to him.

“...Wait a second” said Tide while grabbing his chin. “Come to think of it. We didn’t saw him destroy any spinner. If he was the one doing it you would lose your spinner in last battle.”

“Finally” said Blaze. “Took you some time to figure it out.”

“You knew it?” asked Vento.

“Of course. It was obvious. I tried to tell you like five times. You assumed he is bad guy because he had dark fidget spinner, that’s racist. But even if it was that guy. How beating him in fidget battle would change anything? Anyway, I won so can we go now?”

“No” replied Tide. “Because that means the bad guy is still free and he can be destroying spinners as we speak.”

“Let me know when you find that guy” replied Blaze as he slowly walked away.

“Maybe I lost” said Draven. “But I will get to finals and I will beat you Kira!”

“Good luck” replied Kira.

“Wait Blaze” said Draven before boy got too far away. “If you want to defeat that bastard who keeps destroying spinners. The I want to join you. We have common goal. We should work together to stop him.”

“You said my spinner has lame name” replied Blaze. “I hate you.”

 

After that Blaze walked away. Josh thanked the rest of them for letting him to stay with them and learn morea bout fidget battles. Tide and Vento agreed for Draven to join them. In the end everyone went back home and Tide and Kira were left alone.

“Would you mind if we had a fidget battle now?” asked Kira. 

“R-r-really?”

“Yes. You seem like an expert. I want us to fight even if you don’t get to finals. Now we have a chance. But let’s go somewhere else first.”


	7. Generic tournament arc

Today was second day of fidget grand tournament after that day only 8 participants were meant to remain for the final matches taking place tomorrow. After school Blaze headed straight to his home. He was about to meet his friends after all today’s matches will end. Streets were empty almost like the whole city died. It was because most of people were either at work or they were watching fidget tournament. Blaze still couldn’t believe that this event was bringing so much attention.

Suddenly Blaze received phone call from Tide even though it was only 3:23 pm which means that tournament barely begun. Tide asked him to come to the stadium as soon as he could. His friend sounded worried so Blaze dropped all he was doing and went to meet with his friends.

Tide, Vento, Josh and Draven were standing in the hall waiting for Blaze. “What happened?” asked Blaze as soon as he showed up. “And what is he doing with you?” added while giving  a deadly glare towards Draven.

“Hey, I’m your ally. Sorry for that misunderstanding about villain thing but now it’s not time for that.”

They started to argue and Vento had to stop them. Because of all that commotion they almost forgot about TIde who was standing quietly by the side with his head down.   
“What’s wrong?” asked Blaze.

“Looks like I got attacked yesterday” said Tide while wiping away tears. “This morning I couldn’t find my spinner. I was looking for it whole day. But then I remembered I was fighting with someone on my way home. My spinner got destroyed in that fidget battle. Acqua is gone.”

“Do you remember who it was?” asked Josh.

“God damn it Josh” interrupted Blaze. “It was already stated that victims don’t remember it. There’s no point in asking about it.”

“Sorry” muttered Josh.

“From all 64 participants only Tide got attacked” said Draven.

“Now I have to go for my battle” announced Vento. “But when I get back we will look for that villain.”

“Yeah, it’s time for me to go as well” said Draven. They both walked away.

There were only three of them left on the hallway. There was no one around until they heard footsteps getting closer to them. A man with shiny white hair emerged from behind the corner.

 

“Oh, there you are” said Kira with his usual calm and neutral voice.

“You were looking for us?” asked suspicious Blaze.

“I heard Tide couldn't take part in today’s tournament so I got worried” explained Kira.

“Someone attacked him and he lost his spinner” replied Blaze as Tide was about to start crying again unable to say a single word.

“That’s terrible. I was looking forward for facing him in finals.”

“Why are you even hanging out with us?” asked Blaze. Aren’t we just a gray people to celebrity like you?”

“I value people by their potential and power of their fidget spinner. Everyone strong enough is worthy my time.”

“So just like women get attracted to guys with money you get attracted to people with strong fidget spinners” Blaze jumped to the conclusion.

“You made it look worse than it is” Kira’s mouth moved slightly indicating his anger. “Well. I hope I will get a chance to duel with Tide before I leave this city. I have some spare fidget spinners he can take. I know it’s not the same as having your old friend by your side but you should consider accepting my offer.”

“Oh, you just arrived for the tournament” realised Blaze.

“Of course Kira isn’t from here. He lives in New York.” muttered Tide.

“Yes, I arrived last Saturday and I’m leaving right after the ending ceremony after tournament.”

“Wasn't Saturday the day when people started losing their spinners?” asked Josh.

“Well, that’s totally not suspicious” said Blaze.

“Yeah, that’s just a coincidence” replied Kira.

“But maybe those attacks are somehow related to the tournament” thought out loud Josh.

“I hope he won’t take down more participants” said Kira. “If you don’t take part in tournament maybe you will join me in spectating the matches.”

“Sure” said full of enthusiasm Tide.

Blaze didn’t really like this idea as that meant he won’t be able to get out of here for couple next hours. But all three boys followed Kira to VIP seats placed on the highest floor of stadium. There were still some empty seats for boys to take. Blaze was supporting his head on his hands trying not to fall asleep while watching another fidget battle that looked exactly the same as those before.

“This year there are a lot of fine fidget brawlers” said Kira. “I think now the finalist will be able to pose challenge to me.”

“Who do you think has the highest chances of succeeding?” asked Tide.

“After you are gone from tournament I think Draven is second best here.”

Blaze with half closed eyes decided to ask a question out of nowhere. “Were there any reports on fidget spinners from other cities being destroyed?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t check” replied Tide.

Blaze suddenly became more lively as he raised his voice filled with anger. “But that’s like very important information in finding the culprit.”

“Yeah, you are right” admitted Tide. “I should check it after I get home.”

 

They continued to spectate the matches. Blaze used an excuse that he doesn't feel very well to evacuate from this festival of boredom.

“You are just trying to avoid watching fidget battles?” asked Kira.

“Yeah” gasped Blaze.

“Your ignorance amazes me.”

“Yeah. whatever… Just let me know if something important happens.”

Blaze left the stadium. Taking a breath of air was very refreshing and made him feel more alive. He went home. First thing he did was doing research about destroyed fidget spinners. The only cases from other cities were coming from New York.

“That was totally unexpected” said Blaze.

The oldest case came from five months ago. At start they were random people but after some time the culprit began targeting more powerful fidget brawlers. For Blaze that made the case already too obvious but he knew it will be difficult to convince others about it, especially Tide. But Blaze didn’t hurry anywhere. The tournament was still on so there was no chance to have private conversation with Kira now. Boy decided to wait until today’s tournament will be coming to an end to head to stadium.


	8. Generic great evil

Blaze calmly walked to the stadium. He planned to arrive about thirty minutes before the end of tournament. But when he was going through the main hall Tide, Vento and Josh were going in his direction heading to the exit.

“Where were you?” asked Vento as she rushed at Blaze and punched him in the ribs. “You didn’t even see a single match of mine. I counted on your support today.”

“Sorry” said Blaze trying to get up from the floor. “So the tournament is over? Do you know where is Kira now?”

Vento kicked him making him lay on the ground. This time Blaze was too lazy to get up.

“So you didn’t even came for us but for Kira?” girl pouted.

“He left couple minutes ago” said Tide.

“Damn it” muttered Blaze. “... Where is Draven?”

“I don’t know” replied Tide. “He disappeared right after his final match of the day. He qualified to top 8. He really has chance to get to finals.”

“Okay, hear me out” said Blaze. Boy slowly got up and raised his hands to be ready to defend himself from Vento’s next potential attack. “Draven’s spinner might be in danger. Where is the nearest place where people could have fidget battle without anyone seeing them?”

Tide raised his eyes as he started to think. “Hmmm, I guess at this time they could go any alley now. Most of people are still at stadium or in houses watching TV.

Blaze rushed out of the stadium. He started looking around but ended up running in random direction. He didn’t know those parts of the city that well so he could easily get himself lost. He searched Draven who could by now get engaged in fidget battle with Kira. But the streets were empty with only few people here and there passing by.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Tide. All of Blaze’s friends managed to follow him and catch up to his fast run.

“We need to find Draven” explained Blaze. “That’s probably our only chance to catch the guy who destroys fidget spinners.”

“There is still another place they could use to fight” said Josh. Everyone looked at him. “A lot of people like to fight by the river bank. It’s pretty close from the stadium.”

“But they could be spotted easily there” said Vento.

“But as you said there are almost no people on streets now.”

“We just gonna put a bet on that” decided Blaze. “And why the hell I suddenly look like I care about it that much?”

All four of them continued running towards the river. Blaze was still running ahead of the rest but he was slowly losing strength in his legs. Then, suddenly, on the other side of the street, Blaze saw a familiar face. A nameless girl. She didn’t come to school today and Blaze started to believe he will never see her ever again. She didn’t seem to notice him. Boy had probably the toughest choice in his life right now. Should he continue to run to river or should he chase after the girl? 

“Sorry guys” said Blaze as he stopped on the crossroad. “But I have something more important to do now.”

Blaze started to run across the street but he was stopped by Vento who grabbed him from behind by the shoulder.

“Oh no, no” she said. “You are not getting away from this. If you say that Draven is in danger then we as his friends should go and help him. And stop acting like you don’t care about fidget spinners when you actually do.”

“Okay, first of” said Blaze. He was nervously glancing at nameless girl to make sure she won’t disappear from his sight. “Draven isn’t my friend, I don’t like him. I still don’t care about fidget spinners. They all can be destroyed. And besides, it’s just my speculation, maybe Draven is doing fine.”

 

Blaze got out of Vento’s grasp and continued to run. Nameless girl already disappeared by the corner. When boy got there, there was no one around, he couldn't find her. He started desperately look around.

“Okay, seriously” said Vento who run right after him. “What’s wrong with you? What are you looking for?”

“Nameless girl from our school. I need to find her.”

“You are disgusting. Now let’s go to deal with the real problem.”

“B-but… Nooooooo!!”

 

Vento dragged Blaze back to their group. This time Blaze was running in between the others to make sure he won’t try to escape. When they got to the river bank the sun began to set, in the distance they saw Draven and Kira. They were standing in couple meters distance from each other like they were preparing for fidget battle but it looked like the battle didn’t start yet.

Blaze, still nostalgically recalling nameless girl said with his quiet sad voice “Thank god they wasted time on generic shounen dialogue and battle didn’t start yet.”

“What do you mean?” asked Tide.

“I mean that Kira was the one who was destroying fidget spinners. And this is the proof.”

Tide just laughed at those words. “Okay, I guess it’s weird that Kira decided to battle him. But it’s still not enough to prove it.”

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” asked Draven when he spotted them standing on the hill.

“Fine” said spiky hair boy as he and his friends got closer to Draven and Kira. “Then if Kira isn’t the culprit he won’t find any problem in us spectating this duel.”

“No, I don’t mind” replied instantly  Kira.

“What’s wrong?” asked Draven with puzzled look on his face.

“Maybe if you are so clever you will fight him instead?” Vento asked Blaze.

“Yeah, why not” he replied.

“No way” said Draven. “I will be the one who defeats Kira and I will prove that I’m the best fidget brawler.”

“Okay” replied Blaze. “Just be careful cause your fidget might get destroyed if you lose.”

“Okay, enough!” Kira raised his voice. He started gritting his teeth and both of his fists were clenched. “You would find out eventually so I might as well say it now. It was me. I destroyed all those spinners. But once I defeat you, you won’t remember anything so prepare to lose... Actually, now that I think of it this guy isn’t that important. The real danger lies in you” he said as he pointed his finger at Blaze. “You seem to be the most aware of them all so I’m going to take care of you first.”

Everyone looked at Kira in shock. No one could believe in what they heard except for Blaze who was standing carelessly with hands in the pockets with his mind still focused on nameless girl who mysteriously disappeared on the streets.

 

“Wait no” said Draven. “I was supposed to fight you.”

“You don’t have voice in that matter mongrel” replied Kira.

“I guess now it all comes to this” said Tide. “Now you are our only hope in stopping him and his evil master plan.”

“If we have to stop him wouldn’t it be better to just beat him with our fists?” asked Blaze. “I mean, I don’t think defeating him in fidget battle will mean anything.”

“But that’s not how it works” Tide shook his head. “You have to have fidget battle.”

“Why?” asked Blaze.

“Because that’s the only way to solve this!”

“I promise that if you defeat me I stop destroying other fidget spinners” said Kira while pressing his hand to his chest.

“Why would we trust you?” asked Blaze.

“C’mon Blaze” said Tide. “It’s Kira. He is trustworthy.”

“Oh, whatever” Blaze finally lost his patience. “|Let’s just duel and we will see.”

“Aren’t you scared?” asked Josh.

“I either beat him and everyone will be happy or I will lose and my spinner will be gone for ever. It’s win-win situation.” Then he remembered about one thing that he had to ask Kira about. “Oh, and if we are at it. If you can erase people’s memories could you make me forget about that time I googled fidget porn?”

“I cannot do that. I can only erase memories about fights I won for plot convenience.”

Kira’s shiny silver spinner flew out of the small black box he just took out of his pocket. It started rotating around its owner. The spirit of the creature possessing spinner manifested. It was shiny gold monster made of geometrical figures. His torso was made of octahedron around which multiple spheres larger than human head were rotating. Below them four flat rings were moving round overlapping each other. The elliptic ball on top was probably meant to resemble head of the creature but it had nothing that would indicate any eyes or mouth.

“What the heck is this?” asked Blaze as his jaw dropped down from amazement.

“Most light based creatures look like this” explained Tide. “But even then this one looks unusual and it’s way bigger than other creatures I saw so far.”

“This is Orpheus” Kira introduced his fidget. “It is....”

“Okay, seriously” Blaze interrupted him. “It feels like every new fidget gets weirder and more edgy name.”

Orpheus charged towards Blaze.Before boy managed to react fidget was right next to him. One of Orpheus’ spheres was launched at boy creating huge shockwave on the ground as dust raised in the air obscuring the view. Blaze became invisible for others for a while. When the dust fell down everyone saw Blaze getting up from the ground with blood dripping from his left arm.

“Okay, that’s enough” said Blaze after coughing couple times. “I was just accepting all the bullshit till now as it was but now I demand answers! Why…? How…? It makes fidget spinners actually useful and dangerous.”

“Don’t worry” said Kira with peaceful calm voice. “I won’t use this trick again as long as you won’t insult Orpheus.”

Blaze took out his fidget spinner and threw him into the battlefield. Orpheus didn’t waste time and rushed towards Blaze’s spinner with intense speed that made blades of grass below him  shake from the wind pressure. Bolmeteus despite being slower managed to evade the clash. About one second later silver spinner was ready to strike again but red spinner made a slight move to the side remaining untouched by opponent.

“You can’t just keep on running away” said Kira.

“That’s just first part of the plan” replied Blaze. “Anyway, since our spinners are busy fighting you could tell us why you are doing all this.”

“If you really want to know” Kira gasped heavily as he took out some pieces of papers from his pocket.  “Five months ago my ten year old sister died in car accident.  But then Orpheus gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He said that if I use his ability to destroy other spinners he will become strong enough to resurrect her.”

“Wow” said amazed Blaze. “This guy has a legit reason to do it. We should let him finish his goal. It’s just couple of spinners for life of human being. Let’s not become villains of this story and help him.”

“Isn’t she just beautiful?” said Kira why sniffing pieces of paper.  “Her body started to smell awfully but she still looks adorable.” Man threw pieces of paper to Blaze. He catched it at look at what was on them. Boy instantly tossed them away and covered his eyes.

“Oh god, please have mercy!” he screamed.

“What is it?” asked Tide as he run to pick papers from the ground.

Blaze with his eyes still covered with hands pointed finger at Kira.“This sick bastard keeps pictures of her dead naked younger sister. What the heck dude?”

“I just like to admire her beauty at all times” said Kira clearly confused by Blaze’s reaction. 

“This is wrong on so many levels. You are lewding body of your dead sister. It’s incest, pedophilia and necrophilia all at once. You need to see therapist dude.”

“And I looked up to him” said Tide with breaking voice.

“I guess his sister would prefer to stay dead then” Blaze finally was able to see again. “You just wanted to distract me from fidget battle. That’s cheating.”

Suddenly soul of Bolmeteus manifested and spoke. “We cannot let him do this. This is just Orpheus’ trick. He will use body of his sister as its zombie minion that it can fully manipulate. The one you call Orpheus was once feared by most of my kind. He killed many just so that he could become stronger and rule over our world.”

“Impossible” said Kira. “Orpheus would never lie to me like this.”

“Maybe I did” said Orpheus. “But it doesn’t matter now. At this point I don’t need you anymore.” With those words Orpheus charged at Bolmeteus once again. This time dragon didn’t react in time. With single blow red spinner lost balance and started falling down. “It’s over.”


	9. Final Spin

Orpheus began to shine brighter as the red spinner was getting closer to the ground. “Once he touches the ground victory will be mine.”

“Yeah, we know the rules” replied Blaze. He didn’t seem to be worried though. No one knew if it was because he didn’t care or because he knew his spinner will survive.

No matter what were boy’s thought Bolmeteus managed to get back in the air in last moment. The fight between Orpheus and Bolmeteus continued.

“Okay, now real question guys” announced Blaze. “If I’m the one who cares the least about it why is it that it’s always me dealing with things like this? Don’t you think there’s something wrong with that?”

“I was thinking about that” said Tide. “And I realised. I started to believe that we were overthinking fidget battles. When we were focused on improving, Blaze thanks to his ignorance manage to master fidget battle way before anyone. That means he could potentially become the best fidget brawler on Earth. We were all blinded and he saw the true light.”

“That’s nonsense” shouted Kira. “This man is disgrace to all fidget brawlers. Orpheus, finish him off.”

“You don’t understand” replied Orpheus while preparing another attack at red spinner. “You no longer control me. Now I follow only my own will.”

“How are you going to defeat him?” asked Tide. “He is way stronger than you, you have no chance against him.”

“Well” replied Blaze. “I have one plan. And it’s simple, you know why? BECAUSE FIDGET BATTLES HAVE VERY LIMITED AMOUNT OF STRATEGIC THINKING… Bolmeteus, time for plan C.”

Dragon dodged another attack of silver spinner, but now instead of waiting in defense it prepared counterattack. Bolmeteus raised high in the air and began assault on Orpheus but it pushed opponent back only a bit. Orpheus responded by using spheres rotating around him to attack dragon straight in his face.

 

“Okay, plan D then” ordered Blaze.

Bolmeteus got into close combat with its opponent. But this time it wasn’t a single clash. Fidgets almost merged together as they were spinning next to each other hitting one another with every rotation.

Kira began to chuckle. “There’s no way you gonna defeat him in endurance battle”.

“Hey dude” replied Blaze. “Don’t you realise we are at the same side now. You got tricked by your spinner”

“He is so naive” said Orpheus.

“Yeah” agreed Blaze. “Mother didn’t teach you not to trust strange creatures from another dimensions?”

“That doesn’t change the fact that your spinner doesn’t stand a chance against Orpheus. Maybe if you trained him for couple more years.”

“Don’t worry, I’m the chosen one or something” said Blaze. “Right, Bolmeteus?”

“This story doesn’t have chosen ones” replied dragon. “we really can lose and let Orpheus conquer this world.”

“So now we are saving world out of sudden? Great.”

Red spinner began to lose speed what forced him to pull back. Bolmeteus was rotating over the battlefield as Orpheus was trying to catch him. Then red spinner dived down towards the ground just to raise up right above the ground. Orpheus surprised by that maneuver had to slow down not to hit the ground. That gave Bolmeteus enough time to get into position right above silver spinner and strike it. Attack wasn’t strong enough to really do any damage to already so powerful Orpheus, but by pushing it down silver spinner hit the ground. It bounced and tried to get up again but Bolmetues blew now weakened Orpheus fishing him off.

Red spinner got back to Blaze’s hand. “Thanks to defeating him in fidget battle he will no longer have enough strength to survive on his own.”

“That makes sense” replied Blaze. “So fidget battle solved the problem and we are fine?”

“It appears so” said dragon.

“And you managed to win against Kira!” shouted Tide full of excitement.

 

As they were standing by the river bank with sun slowly setting behind the hill people started gathering in distance observing what was going on.

“Great, does that make me a new fidget champion?”

“No” replied Kira. “Because you technically didn’t win against me as the spinner was out of my control.”

“Now you admit it” gasped Blaze.

“So sorry” said Kira. “But title of grand champion is still mine.”

Blaze didn’t care about champion title before but now after he had to go through all of this he felt like he deserves a reward so he couldn't back down now. Tell people I won against you or I’ll tell police about your dead sister in your basement.”

Kira wide opened his eyes in fear. “You wouldn’t.”

“I don’t care what happens to you” replied Blaze.

“Okay okay.” Then all people that gathered around came closer to listen to what Kira has to say. “This young man thanks to his courage and skills defeated me in fidget battle. Even though he didn’t participate in tournament I claim him to be the worthy of grand champion title.”

“Also he defeated the grand evil that was destroying fidget spinners” shouted Josh. His words were followed by awkward silence. Then everyone started congratulate Blaze.

Boy walked towards silver spinner lying on ground hidden in grass and stomped his feet on it couple times. “Are you still alive.”

“I will get my revenge one day” said voice from silver spinner. Orpheus was too weak to manifest his soul.

Blaze picked up the spinner and tossed it into river. Everyone looked at boy in surprise.

Then Vento came to him while trying to cover her face. “C-can w-we go on a date now?”

“Of course not” replied boy. “You are just annoying tsundere.”

“I knew it. You are just a heartless bastard. I don’t know why I would even think about dating you.” Angry Vento went away with tensed arms punching air on her way.

“Okay” said Blaze loudly so that everyone can hear him. “My spinner told me our fidgets should celebrate this victory together. He wants all of him brothers and sisters to reunite at least for one moment.”

“How can we do that?” asked someone from the crowd.

“Just hand me all your fidget spinners” said Blaze. 

“What are you planning?” asked Bolmeteus.

“You will see.”

Everyone followed Blaze’s order and soon boy was holding about twenty spinners in his hands. Even Draven gave his Optimus. Vento refused to give her spinner.

“What now?” asked Tide.

“This” said Blaze as took a huge swing and sent all spinners in air towards the river. Blaze’s eyes began to shine as finally he found hope in putting an end to this madness. “YESSSSSSSSSSSSS.” But then. Before spinners hit the water and sank in it they managed to start spinning on their own and raise in air. They began to fly back to their owners. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.”

 

THE END 


End file.
